Red and Yellow Make Orange
by LycanRed
Summary: Ranma/SM X-over. Ten years after Ranma left Nerima. Ranko/Minako pairing


Disclaimer: I dont own it, capeesh.

Summary:Ten years after Ranma left Nerima, Ten years after he made that fateful choice, Ranko looks back on her life after Ranma Saotome died.

A/N: Well, this is my first crossover fic, and its a rather strange one. Id like to think that it works, but I leave that to the reader(you) to decide. Oh yeah, and sorry about the title, I couldnt help myself.

Red and Yellow Make Orange.

With a releived sigh the redhead let herself relax into the soothing warmth of the bathtub.

After a few moments another sigh escaped her lips, though this one was released from exhasperation and weariness.

'Today was one hell of a long day' she thought, gazing vacantly at the tiles of the ceiling directly above the bath she currently occupied, mentally reviewing all that had happened since her rather peaceful awaking this morning at the hands of her lover.

Thinking of her golden haired love brought a tender smile to the redheads face.

Aino Minako, her formentioned love had gently roused her just before sunrise with a gentle kiss and a playful pinch on her hindquarters.

She had thought it a rather nice way to wake up, but after the two had finished their early morning petting session the day took a turn for the worse.

Nako-chan, as she prefered to call her spouse, had gotten a call on her comunicator from none other than the eternally cheerful leader of her loves scantily clad vigilante group, one Tsukino Usagi. Being with her Nako-chan for closing on eight years now, she had become privvy to the blondes rather dangerous passtime.

Not that she was hypocritical enough to be angry about it, though she did worry about her beloved. 'Besides' the red head thought with a smirk, 'its not as though Im not fighting right alongside her'

Indeed, after realizing it was her Nako-chan running around in that skimpy orange fuku fighting monsters, she had decided that she would be out there with her, and using her incredible abilities in the Martial Arts, soon had the badguys running for the hills in short order.

Thoughts returning once again to the events of today, she released another weary sigh.

The call from Usagi had not been to grace them with any sort of ill news, which in retrospect she would have preffered.

No, the reason for this particular call was that a member of there group, in particular a rather prudish, intelligent, blue haired member, was pregnant.

While that little peice of gossip apparently thrilled Minako, if the ear-piercing squeal of excitement from the blonde was any indication, her redheaded counterpart was less than enthusiastic.

Not that she wasn't happy for the blue haired senshi of Mercury, but the topic of child birth was a bit of a sore spot for her, and having been dragged to the Hino shrine and forced to listen to six women gush over a severly redfaced Ami (Haruka and Setsuna being the only exceptions to the squeal fest going on besides herself) for the last FIVE AND A HALF HOURS had taken its toll on her.

With one more sigh, along with a back popping stretch, the redhead removed herself from the tub and made her way to where her towel hung from a hook on the wall.

As she grabbed her towel, she took notice of the movement in the full length mirror on the wall adjacent to where the towels were hung and turned to take her image in.

Taisho Ranko looked back at her as she stared into her deep blue eyes.

It had been just about a decade ago that those same eyes had looked upon the form of an eighteen year old young man with black hair tied back into a pigtail.

That had been a very long time ago, and as far as the world was concerned, Ranma Saotome was dead.

He had killed himself, ironically, so that he could start a new life.

She had learned from Cologne, the Amazonian Matriarch of the Juketsuzoku, that by dying in his birth form, the curse would technically be broken, because his cursed form would remain, and he would live forever as a female.

At the time he had dismissed it, but in the end it had been the perfect solution.

The situation in Nerima had become intolerable. The fiancee's had been becoming more violent after the failed wedding, and his rivals followed suit.

The breaking point had been when the oldest of the three Tendo daughters, Kasumi, had been caught up in an attempt by Mousse to end his life, and had ended up in the hospital when a weighted ball at the end of a chain had smashed into her from the side, breaking her arm and several ribs. Though, Ranma made sure that Mousse had ended up in the bed right next to her, and in considerably worse condition.

In desperation, Ranma had decided that seppuku was truly the only way to satisfy everybodys honor, and so he had the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew, as thier group had been called, gather at the dojo.

He explained to them his reason and despite many protests, he had kneeled in front of them, Tanto in hand, and driven it into his chest.

When he woke up the next day he had been rather shocked, until he remembered Colognes words and realized that he was well and truly a girl.

She tried to stay with the Tendos after that, her mother and father having left her behind because they had never had a daughter, and neither of them wanted one. Eventually though she became tired of being a reminder to everybody and so, with Nabikis surprisingly free help, she created a new identity, packed her things, and with a few solomn goodbyes left Nerima forever.

It had been after a year of traveling abroad that Ranko had returned to Japan, and found herself in the area of Juubin, where she had first met the Senshi during a battle with one of the Youma that tended to attack the area.

The group had been rather wary of her at first, thinking that the techniques she used were some sort of magic, but she had simply told them she was a martial artist, and walked off.

She had been in the area for about a month to help fight off the Youma when a run in with the local police ended with her being forced to go back to school, where she met up with Minako and her friends Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Usagi.

The five girls had taken in unusual interest in the redhead, if being grabbed from her seat and dragged to the Hino shrine for some sort of strange interrogation where she was asked anything from how she was able to jump so high(she had jumped out the window of her third story class for lunch, and returned using the same window) to why her chest was so big.

Eventually she had been welcomed into their group, which had been a mixed blessing at the time. Mixed because on one hand she had been feeling rather alone for some time and their friendship was greatly appreciated. On the other hand, though she had come to terms with being a girl, even accepted it enough to wear the rather skimpy uniform that was required at their highschool, she found it extremely difficult to sit with them and listen to their gossip and downright disturbing to hear them talk about boys.

To that extent, she hadnt exactly hit it off with all of them. Ami, who looked so much like Akane, had reminded her of the love she almost had. Minako, her attitude a reminder of the fiancee's and there shameless pursuit of him. Makoto, though not nearly as strong, reminded her of Ryoga with the way she would constantly challenge her, even if it was far more friendly than Ryogas usual battlecry of 'Ranma, prepare to die'.

Usagi had been the only one she really got along with at first, though in hindsight its not that surprising considering the girls natural charm. Rei had simply not liked her brash attitude and arrogance.

Things had worked out though, and it wasnt too long before she found that her and Minako seemed to get along rather well, despite the blondes boy hunting.

What had been a surprise was when during one of thier study groups at the shrine, Minako had rather bluntly asked her what it was like being a lesbian.

Ranko did indeed find girls attractive, her prefrences having never changed after Ranmas death, but she had never mentioned it and was fairly sure she had done a good job of hiding it, at least until she noticed that the other four girls looked less than shocked and fairly interested in the answer.

She had simply sighed and explained that while she did prefer females, she was a virgin, and would likely remain that way forever.

With that remark Minako had jumped up and declared that it was blasphamous that a girl as pretty as Ranko was alone, and the rest of the group decided that studying could wait until they had found Ranko a girlfriend.

Ranko shook her head at that. "That had to be the most embarrasing two weeks of my life." she said, and with a snicker she remembered how Rei had practically been dragged out to the dancefloor at one of the lesbian dance clubs that she had been taken to, and had spent the remainder of the evening being cuddled by the petit, curly haired brunette who had been attatched to her almost as soon as they walked through the door.

It was after those two weeks of failures that Ranma had gotten fed up with her friends attempts to snag her a lady and ended up venting her frustrations about it while at Minakos house.

She had screamed about how annoying it was when they dressed her up all girly, and ended up crying about how there was nobody that would want a defective freak whose own parents didnt want her.

Minako had held Ranko then, stroking her hair and whispering soothing nonsense into her ear. That was the day Ranko fell in love with her. It had been another four months for Minako to fall in love with Ranko, and another two and a half before they admitted it to eachother. They had remained together, happily ensconsed within their love for eachother as it grew day by day.

That once again brought her to today, and the reason for her annoyance.

Quite simply, her and Minako could never have children of their own. Sure they could adopt, and their was that thing about artificial insemination, but they would never be able to have a child that was just thiers, and that bothered her.

She remembered several occasions that she heard her bubbly spouse gush about what kind of a wedding she would like, or how she would just love to have a child of her own, and Ranko knew she couldnt give that to Minako, because she was a woman.

For the first time in years Ranko felt her eyes water at the memory of who she used to be. She remembered how broken Akane had seemed, and her mother, her mother wouldnt even look at her, claiming that she had been the one to destroy her son.

With a broken sob, Ranko slammed her fist into the mirror in front of her, shattering it as the woman fell to the floor on her knees, sobbing into her hands.

That was exactly how Minako had found her lover when she entered the bathroom, having heard the mirror shatter from downstairs.

Scooping the shorter woman up in her arms Minako began soothing her love, just as she had done over eight years ago.

As the redheads sobs began to subside, Minako gently lifted Rankos face until their eyes locked and asked, "Whats the matter sweetheart?"

Sniffing, Ranko averted her eyes and said, "S'nuthin, Nako-chan" but Minako would have none of that. Forcing Ranko to look at her she said,"People dont just break down crying for nothing Ranko-hime, especially not you, so please tell me whats bothering you m'love"

At that the redhead started crying anew. After a minute or so Minako was about ready to try again when she heard Ranko say, "Im s-sorry Nako-chan, its all my fault."

Confused she asked, "Whats your fault?"

"I nuh-know that you w-wanted t-t-to get married, an-and have a baby, and its, its my fault you w-wont get to because Ima Girl!" Ranko practically shouted the last part before once again breaking down into hysterics.

Minako hugged Ranko to her tighter, sighing. She knew there had been something wrong with the way Ranko was acting earlier when they were celebrating Ami's pregnancy. Haruka and Setsuna had at least looked amused with the groups antics, but Ranko had looked downright depressed. It hadnt seemed so bad after they left, but she could see now how much it had been bothering her spouse.

"Shhh, Ranko-hime. Its not your fault okay," she said as she rocked the redhead a bit, "I wont lie to you by saying I dont want those things, but if it means that you wouldnt be in my life anymore than I dont need those things, so dont worry baby, your all I need okay, I love you Ranko."

Ranko sniffed again and looked at Minako as she straightned. Silently she leaned forward and kissed Minako with gentle passion, who kissed her back with just as much feeling. As they broke the kiss Ranko turn so that she was stradling Minakos lap and lay her head on the blondes shoulder.

"Why do you love me Nako-chan" she whispered.

Minako giggled and said, "I already told you Ranko, I just do. All I need to know is that I love you and Ill spend the rest of my life with you. Its all that really matters."

Smiling, Ranma leaned back and looked into her loves eyes for a moment before her smile turned into a devilish smirk. She looked down at herself and remembered that she was still nude, before looking back at Minako, her smirk becoming downright evil. "You know Nako-chan, I think weve got a problem."

Noticing her lovers smirk, Minako felt herself becoming uncomfortably warm. "Oh," she replied, " what would that be."

"Weeell," Ranko drawled, "Its of my opinion that one of us is terribly overdressed," her eyes burning as she spoke.

"Then I guess we'll just have to fix that wont we darling," Minako said, sporting a devilish grin of her own.

It would be several hours before either woman left the bathroom that evening.

Fin

A/N: Well there it is. Im still not quite sure where this one came from but I kinda like it. Anyway, please R&R

Peace Out

LycanRed


End file.
